Fire and Ice
by theleploner
Summary: "There is beauty in ice and snow. You can use your power without being a monster. You can use it to be an artist," she held out her hand and Elsa gasped. "I can't. I'm a monster no matter how you look at it."
1. Chapter 1

Ships had been arriving in the port all day. All day. Not for three hours around noon, or for a few hours that morning. All day. And The Queen wasn't allowed to meet them. No, she was stuck inside making sure the staff put the finishing touches in the ball room and that they knew when they were to bring out the food. She was stuck inside being queenly mature Elsa when what she wanted was to be the playful childish Elsa who slid down the paths of the kingdom and got into snowball fights with the children, much to the horror of the parents who were convinced their children were going to be charged with high treason. She would kill to be that Elsa today, considering she had to spend most of the night meeting with princes who all wanted her hand in marriage. Of course she had been told that a few of the more accepting countries had sent princesses over, but they usually tended to be snobbish and less than pleased to be there. Around noon Elsa was sent up to her chambers where she changed into a light blue dress that left her shoulders exposed. The dress clung to her in all the right places, enough to show that she had curves but not to the point that she looked slutty. She stood admiring herself in the mirror when her little sister slipped in wearing a dark green dress, and her hair tired up in right bun at the back of her head. "Ready for your little birthday party?" she asked as she began fixing the queens hair. Elsa snorted.

"Little? Anna are you kidding? Have you seen the ships here?" Anna giggled.

"They know you're supposed to be looking at people to marry Els. You're very... Popular? They all want a bit of the ice queen," she teased. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It's a curse Anna. Not something attractive," her sister shrugged in response and tossed a messy braid over the queens shoulder. She sent the younger girl a questioning glance at the choice of hairstyle.  
"Someone might fall in love with my sister tonight. I want them to fall for the real you," she said as she exited the room. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

* * *

One thing could be said for the ball that night. It wasn't too warm. Many might think that Elsa was using her power over ice to keep the place cool, but in all honesty he frustration with these princes was causing her control on her powers to slip a little bit. Not enough to create a blizzard but enough to cause her fingers to tingle with frost. Making up some lame excuse of needing a drink, Elsa slipped away from the prince who was rambling on about how their marriage would be greatly beneficial for both of their countries. Walking around the edges of the party Elsa grabbed the last drink off of a passing servants tray, seconds before a pale girl in a yellow dress, with brown hair twisted on top of her head in a bun, reached for it. The girl met Elsa's blue eyes with her own hazel eyes, and Elsa felt bad. Of course it was her party and she was queen, but she wasn't even that thirsty. And, she noticed that there was a thin layer of frost beginning to cover the glass. Frowning she gestured the girl over and held out the glass to her. "Take it," she said, "I don't want it, really. You can have it." The girl tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the queen. I'm not sure, but I do think it's impolite to take a drink from the queen," she said. The girl was smiling and Elsa found herself fighting off a giggle.

"Well taking it by force would be rude, and possibly illegal, but turning down a gift when the queen is offering is also rude," Elsa responded holding out the drink. The girl bit her lip and took the drink. When their fingers brushed an abnormal wave of heat rolled up Elsa's arm and over her entire body. "Well you know I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but I don't know who you are, and I would like too." The girl blushed and took a sip of the drink.

"Princess Helen. Of Adanac. Our countries are um very close, geographically and, um, financially. I think. But your freeze like affected us and our fires sometimes affect you. It's rare now, it wasn't rare though when I was younger though," she said. Elsa nodded, remembering the fires that had raged just beyond the north mountain. Although how fires could be so bad in such snowy climate she didn't understand. "Queen Elsa, on behalf of my country I'd like to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh please, just Elsa. You have no idea how exhausting it is to be Queen Elsa all the time. You must get tired of Princess Helen all the time, do you not?" Helen smiled and took a drink.

"Yes I do. I feel like I'm not Helen I'm just a Princess and I hate it. So please just call me Helen." Elsa nodded and shifted closer to Helen.

"Your father, the King, why did he see it fit to send his daughter? Not that I'm complaining," she smiled at the other girl, "I'm just wondering if I've got to pick my favourite prince before you steal him away. Oh, wait no, you probably want a throne prince, so you can be queen." The other girl shook her head.

"I'm the only child. I'm in line for throne. First and last in line for the throne," she said. Elsa's eyes widened slightly.

"Crap, why haven't we met before?!" Elsa slapped her hand over her mouth, "that stays between us two girls. Please," Helen giggled and looked at Elsa.

"It's a secret. I'll never say a word. As for why we haven't met, my father wants me to be well educated in the theory of things, before I actually get hands on training. Which would be meeting with other royals such as yourself. I get to start soon, my father plans to step down when I'm 21. And I'm 19 now so I really need the hands on part soon," Helen spoke excitedly and the queen couldn't help but grin.

"Well, hopefully I'll be seeing you the next time I visit. Both formally, and informally," Elsa winked at the younger girl and when she blushed she swore the room got warmer. "So, the hands on part? Have you learnt how to dance yet?" Helen nodded and the queen held out a hand. "Dance with me then. Show me your skills." Helen stared at her, shocked.

"Elsa, we're both woman and Arendelle, this thing isn't common here," the queen shrugged.

"I'm queen I can do as I wish. And I wish to dance with you," the hand remained held out and Helen set her drink down before taking it. Elsa nearly gasped at the heat coming off of the other girl, and Helen nearly cried out at the cold feeling spreading up her arm. Elsa gave her a small smile, "I'm sensitive to heat. Ice powers give me cold skin and that gives me sensitivity to heat. You're warmer than most," Helen nodded but said nothing. Elsa pulled the young girl closer, placed a hand on her hip and began to lead. Helen looked away from the queen and placed a hand on the bare skin of her shoulder. This time Elsa did let out a small gasp but after a mumbled apology from the princess she used her powers to create a layer of frost between the hand and her skin. Helen simply blocked out cold feeling and danced with the blonde, ignoring the people who let their eyes linger. After a while she pulled away from the queen, a smile stuck on her face.

"I'd love to keep dancing Elsa, but you've got other people who want some of you and you are queen so..." Elsa nodded.

"Are you staying in Arendelle long?" she asked. Helen shook her head.

"I go back home tomorrow." Elsa sighed.

"Right now I wish we were normal girls chatting about husbands and boring stuff. Then we'd be able to talk more and spend more time together and stuff," she said. Helen nodded in agreement.

"But we're royalty and it doesn't work that way," she replied.

The two said their farewells and continued with their night. What they didn't know was that this night would stick with them for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kristoff, something is wrong with Elsa," were the first words out of Anna's mouth upon seeing her boyfriend.

"Wrong how?" he asked.

"Wrong. She danced with someone at the ball last month and she never told me about it. Elsa isn't just called the ice queen because she has ice powers. She won't dance and doesn't really respond to the prince's offers and advances! Ever!" Anna huffed and crossed her arms.

"And this is how you know something is wrong?" Anna nodded and Kristoff looked amused. "Anna, she might have found the one. You know, the way you found me," his cheeks turned pink as he spoke and Anna smiled despite her worry.

"That's not like Elsa though. She would get to know them before she danced with them. 'cause she still worries about her ice powers giving someone a chill. Anyway, I know perfectly well that she has been too busy with every kind of meeting you can possibly imagine to get to know anybody. So something must be wrong," Kristoff rolled his eyes but quickly composed his face when he saw the glare the redhead was giving him.

"Did you actually see her dance with anyone, Anna?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I left early. I was tired and it had gotten to the point where everyone was really just trying to get to Elsa and I before the ball ended," she explained.

"Well maybe her dancing with someone is just a rumour and people are so excited at the idea of Queen Elsa finally picking a suitor that they don't care it it is just a rumour," Kristoff suggested. The look he got from his girlfriend told him that he should be taking her side on this and not trying to come up with a logical explanation. "Anna, if you really want to know what's going on maybe you should just ask her?" Anna's eyes brightened and she kissed the blonde man's cheek before skipping off into the castle.

Paperwork covered the queens desk. The bottle of ink she had started off with early this morning was nearly empty, due to the amount of letters she had written. Despite the warm temperature outside the room was quite chilly, something the queen didn't notice and didn't care about. One thing she had noticed that day was that every prince who had attended the ball last month now thought they had a good chance at getting Elsa's hand in marriage, and as a result had written letters to her. Elsa stifled a yawn and looked out the window. To her dismay the sun was still high in the sky, which meant that she was still stuck in this office doing work she didn't feel like doing. Leaning back in her seat she closed her eyes and her minds eye conjured an image of her and Anna wandering though the town at a casual leisurely pace. Next there was an image of Anna and her sneaking into the kitchens and stealing bits of chocolate before heading upstairs to lose themselves in books as they sat next to the fire. The image of fire immediately caused an image of Princess Helen to come up. Not because Elsa had some stupid metaphor comparing her to fire, but because of the fires that had plagued Helen's country ten years ago. Well according to the research Elsa had done, the fires had stopped ten years ago. Elsa's "research" was actually writing a letter to the King of Adanac, asking about the fires saying that it had come up in a conversation she had the other day and she became curious. Which was the truth. Anyway, she had received a letter back inviting her to Adanac to ask any other questions she might have and meet his daughter. When her mind wandered to the invitation, she couldn't help but picture wandering around Helen's castle, the two of them laughing and becoming friends. Besides Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, Elsa never had any friends, and the idea of being close to Helen was addicting. "Elsa, we need to talk," Elsa jerked into a proper sitting position to see her redheaded sister leaning against the door. "Elsa, I'm worried about you," she said. Elsa motioned to the chair on the other side of her desk. Anna walked into the room and settled herself in the chair.

"Anna, we spoke about this. I'm not over working myself, I'm just keeping up with my duties," she said, trying to balance her voice between sisterly and queenly. Anna shook her head.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried because you danced with someone at the ball last month and never told me. I'm worried because you have told me many times that not only do you worry about accidentally freezing someones skin, but that you'll only dance with them if you know them. I know that you haven't had the time to get to know anyone," Anna's normally playful huffy tone was replaced by genuine concern and seriousness. Elsa was speechless for several seconds as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Anna," she began once she found her voice, "the dance I shared that night was impulsive and meant nothing. Well, nothing more than the beginning of a possible friendship," Anna raised an eyebrow.

"So he doesn't want to marry you?" she enquired. Elsa fixed her gaze on the letter she had been reading before Anna came in.

"I danced with a princess, Anna," Elsa's voice lost all of its sisterly tone and became purely queenly.

"Oh. And she doesn't want to marry you?" Elsa's head snapped up, and she studied her sisters face.

"Well... No, we just met that night. We danced with each other since I'm queen and shes in line for the throne in her country, and we both understood a lot of what the other felt," she answered. Anna nodded.

"That's all I wanted to know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Helen was seated in a conference room listening to her father talk about how she was to handle matters with other countries. Specifically, matters with Arendelle. "Now Queen Elsa has the power to make the room colder, as I'm sure you found out at the ball last month," he began. Helen nodded showing that she was listening, "if this happens, you can't keep making the room warmer. You'll have to deal with the cold. We can't risk anybody finding out about your powers," he continued, "Even though Queen Elsa might understand, we can't take the risk. Understood?" Helen nodded.

"What are you only focusing on Arendelle, father? Surly I can't be warming rooms up even when Queen Elsa isn't around?"

"It would be better if your powers didn't show at all, yes. But others would buy excuses, they would believe that they just had a little too much wine or that so many people in a room would cause it to be warmer than normal. Queen Elsa, however, would be cooling the room off only to find that it keep getting warmer which would raise her suspicions. She has already written to me once enquiring about the fires we had years ago, the last thing we need is for her to find out that the fires were caused by you," he explained. Helen nodded again, so the King continued, "You'll hopefully be meeting Queen Elsa soon. I'm aware you said you met at the ball, however Helen, you are to become Queen of Adanac and I want you to have a very formal introduction under my supervision. Understood?" Helen sighed dramatically, causing her father to send her a stern look.

"I understand father," she mumbled.

"Good. You may leave now, I have nothing more to say to you on this subject," Helen stood up and was heading to the door when he added, "Princesses and Queens do not mumble," she rolled her eyes and left, closing the door behind her.

Sitting in her room later that night Helen couldn't help but feel jealous of Elsa. Ice and snow, that was a beautiful thing to have powers over. Fire wasn't. There was no hidden beauty in fire, no artistic talent beneath the fear. Fire was deadly, and if people where to find out about her powers there was a good chance she would be killed, or at the very least be unable to rule her country. Ruling Adanac was the one thing Helen was passionate about, and there was no way she would let her stupid cursed powers take that away from her. Even if it meant she would have to hide them for the rest of her life, which was something she really didn't want to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna skipped down the hall towards Elsa's study. That morning she had received an official request to meet Elsa just after midday. Why the stupid blonde needed it to be official was beyond her, but nonetheless she was glad she had an excuse to see her sister. Just a year ago even an official request to see her sister would have made her tear up. As she rounded the corner she realized that someone was already out side of her sister's study. She frowned and slowed to a walk until she recognized the person. "Kristoff?" she asked in disbelief, "what are you doing here?" Kristoff smiled at her and shrugged.

"Queen Elsa sent me a very official request to meet her in her study. So here I am, waiting to be let in," Anna rolled her eyes at the man and knocked on the door.

"I was requested as well. When it comes to Elsa you have to knock," she made a face and Kristoff pecked her cheek.

"Um, yes, come in!" Elsa called from behind the door. Kristoff and Anna exchanged a look before entering. Elsa looked up from her desk and smiled at the two. "Oh, fantastic! I needed to speak to you two! Have a seat," she waved her hand to the chairs in front of her desk as she spoke. The couple sat down nervously, a dozen embarrassing scenarios playing out in their minds eye. "You probably aren't aware but very soon I shall be leaving Arendelle, and visiting our northern neighbour, Adanac," Elsa spoke with a cool collected voice normally reserved for very formal official meetings. This took both Anna and Kristoff by surprise as they were used to the light carefree tones that they normally heard Elsa speak in. "Kristoff I ask that you take me up the north mountain and into Adanac as I hate travelling by sea," The man nodded and Elsa smiled "You are allowed to say no, but I would like to remind you that you are courting my sister, I am the one who provided you with your new sled, and I am the queen of the country you live in," Anna rolled her eyes as her sister teased her boyfriend, and Kristoff let out a small chuckle.

"I will gladly take you there, Your Majesty," he replied. Elsa smiled and turned to her sister.

"Anna, I have set up an amazing council of advisers. With their help, you'll be taking care of my country while I'm away," a smirk tugged at Elsa's mouth, "Anna, please do not destroy my country while I'm gone. I'd like to come home to the same country I left, alright?" Anna pouted.

"I can so do this. How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Three days at the least, a week at most. Adanac has arranged transport home, so really it depends on how things go," she replied.

"Your Majesty, may I ask why you're going in the first place?" Kristoff asked with a grin.

"The King wishes to formally introduce me to his daughter, who in just over a years time, will be Queen," Elsa replied. She looked at the papers scattered around her desk, and glanced up at the pair still seated in front of her. "We leave tomorrow at midday, Kristoff. Be prepared. Now, if you two will excuse me I have quite a bit of work to do before I leave," she smiled up at them as they stood to leave. Just as they were about to exit the room she called out, "Kristoff, if you ever call me Your Majesty again I will make sure you become frozen in a block of ice," the man turned around and smirked.

"Whatever you say Queen Elsa. Just keep in mind, ice is my life," Elsa gave him a small laugh before Anna dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Helen had been sitting innocently in her bedroom, letting flames dance across her palm, experimenting, when a knock on her door caused her to jump. Quickly she closed her hand around the flame causing it to go out. "Who's there?" she called. Her father pushed open the door in response. "Hello father," Helen said politely. "How may I help you?" Her father walked into the room and seared himself in an empty chair.

"Does your room really need to be this warm Helen? It seems a bit unnatural," Helen clenched her jaw but managed to raise the temperature but a few degrees.

"In case you've forgotten father I have an unnatural power over heat and fire, which has a consequence of being extraordinarily sensitive to the cold. So yes, my room does need to be this warm. Also, I might add, that nobody but myself and the servants ever enter the room, so even if it is unnaturally warm, nobody is going to suspect that it's because I have freaky fire powers," she pointed out. The king sighed.

"Queen Elsa will be arriving her tomorrow evening. I would like you to be aware that the room, probably most of the castle, will be a lot cooler than normal. For most of us it will feel normal, but for you, my dear, it will most likely feel freezing. I know you've been working on creating a space of heat just around yourself, but I ask that you do not do this tomorrow evening. You're already warmer than normal and any extra heat would raise more questions," he explained. A pout formed on Helen's lips and the king scowled. "I know how much you want to rule this country and I am simply trying to help you reach that dream," Helen looked down and nodded.

"I understand father," the king stood up and studied his daughter. She just sat there looking helpless. Like her life was taking a direction she had no control over. It was true, of course. Once you were in charge of a country you hardly ever got to make choices just for yourself. You have to make them for your country. With a jolt the king realized that if he had made the choice that was better for his country, his wife would still be there. But Helen, Helen wouldn't.

"Often you've heard me say that once you're Queen the choices you make aren't your own. That every choice you make you have to make for your country," Helen looked at her father, a look of confusion pasted onto her face, "I want you to know that isn't entirely true. Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice. Helen, sometimes what makes you a better ruler makes you a worse person. Sometimes you have to pick your happiness over everything else. I've done it. And because I've done it I'm having this conversation with you," Helen tilted her head, waiting for her father to explain himself, but he didn't. Instead her gave her a small smile left her room closing the door behind him. She looked down at her hands, and let a small flame once again dance across her pale skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, Elsa managed to climb out of the sled and still look graceful. "Thank you, Kristoff. Have a safe trip back, and please take care of Anna while I'm away," she said. Kristoff responded with a smile.

"Of course I will. Take care of her I mean. I always try to take care of her, not that she needs to be taken care of," he blushed and Elsa laughed.

"She needs to be taken care of to some extent, Kristoff. I'm sure you've figured that out by now," Elsa smiled kindly at the man, then turned towards the palace. "I've got to go now. I'll see you in a few days," she said, starting towards the gates. Guards clothed in deep red, bowed before letting her inside where she was greeted by none other than the King himself. The King bowed and Elsa dropped into a curtsy.

"Queen Elsa, it's a pleasure to have you in our country," he said. Elsa smiled and he continued, "Helen, my daughter, should be here soon. I believe she was in the library, studying."

"Ohhhhh, library? Perhaps I should have Princess Helen show me around after, I'm afraid I've never been here before, and I do enjoy the peacefulness found in a library," Elsa began. She smiled when she noticed a girl dressed in a soft orange dress come running down the stairs.

"Elsa hasn't arrived yet has- oh! Hello El-" her father shot her a look, his eyes like daggers. Helen flushed and dropped into a curtsy so low she nearly lost her balance. "I mean, greetings Queen Elsa," she rose and was met with a kind smile.

"Helen, we have had this conversation, I would prefer it if you called me Elsa, and you have already stated that it is alright for me to call you by your first name," her eyes sparkled as Helen became a deeper shade of red. "Now I will call your father King Hector and he will call me Queen Elsa, because we do not know each other on a personal level. Because our relationship is purely professional, we are supposed to bow and curtsy in greeting. However when it comes to you and I, the situation is different. We do not use titles when addressing each other and I would like to think that one day we could become personal friends. That being said," she stretched out a hand and smiled, "a handshake is an appropriate way to greet one another," Helen's blush disappeared instantly. If she took Elsa's hand she ran the risk of burning her and revealing her secret. If she declined she would offend her, and destroy the possibility of them becoming friends. Elsa's smile faltered, and Helen's uncertainty vanished.

"Very well," she said, her lips pressed together in a tight lipped smile. Slowly she reached out and took Elsa's hand in her own. Elsa's skin was freezing, causing Helen to clench her jaw to prevent herself from crying out. Elsa, however, was taken by surprise by the temperature of Helen's skin and cried out in pain. The king's eyes blazed in anger, as Helen jerked her hand back, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm so-" she began, but cut herself off realizing she would have to explain her apology. "Are you alright?" she asked with a hoarse voice. Elsa examined her and for a moment then nodded.

"Yes. You were just warmer than I expected," she shot her a small smile. "In fact, your entire palace is warmer than I expected. I hate to ask, but would you mind if I lowered the temperature of the room I am so I'm a little bit more comfortable?" Helen opened her mouth to reply but the king cut her off.

"By all means, do what ever it takes to make you comfortable. After all, you are our _guest_," he put emphasis on the last word and shot a glance at Helen who had to summon all her self control to not roll her eyes. Elsa raised an eyebrow and the king cleared his throat before continuing, "I believe it's time to show you to your chambers. If you'll follow me," he turned to Helen, jerked his head towards one of the doors and started up the stairs. Elsa cleared her throat, but made no move to follow him.

"Sir, I would prefer it if Helen could show me there," her head snapped up and the room grew warmer. The king frowned but nodded. "I suppose that can be arranged," he turned to his daughter, "meet me in my study once Queen Elsa is settled," Helen nodded and the king strode into his study, slamming the thick wooden door behind him.

* * *

"What was that about?" Elsa asked, as Helen led her upstairs.

"My father? Oh, he's just very strict. Wants me to be the best queen Adanac has seen," she shrugged, but Elsa looked unconvinced.

"Why did he seem so upset about you being warmer than I thought? It isn't your fault I'm sensitive to heat, and it's not like you can control your body temperature," Helen stiffened.

"No, no you're right," she said, roughly pulling a door open. Before Elsa could speak, she continued, "your chambers. If you need anything there is a bell in there. Ring it and a servant should come," she turned and started down the hall.  
"Helen, why isn't your mother here?" even from down the hall, Elsa could tell she had hit a nerve. The girl stopped walking, her back became ramrod straight, and her hands curled into fists.

"She died in a fire. 12 years ago."

"Oh, Helen, I'm sorry, I never knew. My parents both passed away at sea," Helen began to curl into herself, bringing her hands to her chest.

"That wasn't your fault," she said, before sprinting down the hall. Elsa stood there, unsure what Helen had meant when she said it wasn't her fault.

* * *

Helen closed her bedroom door and quickly became a mess of flames and tears, totally forgetting that she was supposed to be meeting her father in his study.


End file.
